User blog:Banarama/Make Clash Royale Great Again!
Introduction: This post summarizes the most important ways in which Clash Royale could become a fair game once more, returning to its original vision. Trophies & The Top: Ah, yes. Multiplayer mode. The most common battles in Clash Royale, and the most basic and important of them all. But are they deserving of that as they are? Let’s see what we have here at the top, eh? Hmmm… All the top players in the same clan… That’s not right… Some of these battles in TV Royale seem pretty…weird? What’s going on? These apparent anomalies are the result of win trading. Basically, you ask someone to lose against you for free trophies, no skill required. Usually, the opponent will still deploy some troops so it doesn’t seem fishy, so this is hard to detect. Many of the top players use this to easily get up the leaderboard. But how does this work? How do they get matched up? Let’s take a look. You see, there are very few people that are close in trophies among the highest ranked players. The game struggles to find a match. Now, win traders will use this to their advantage by searching for an opponent at the exact same time. The game will quickly put them together since all it sees are two people with a similar amount of trophies that happen to have searched for a match at the same time. It doesn’t have any other option; there just aren’t enough people that high up. But once the battle starts, any real person can tell that this is fake. The other guy isn’t even TRYING. But the game doesn’t know. All it sees is a player beating a player. It’ll say, “They both dropped troops, so it seems like the other guy is trying. Hey, my friend Trainer Max plays just like him, so what’s the big deal? The person won fair and square, with both sides dropping troops and one side being stronger in the end.” Even if the game gets smarter, the players can make it look closer. Even if you can’t be matched up with clanmates, they could use Kik or other messaging apps outside of Royale. We need to fix this at the SOURCE! One suggestion could change everything, and this is it. Trophies could, and IMO should be modified so that in Legendary Arena you can be matched up with anyone that is also in Legendary Arena, and that Legendary Arena should be pushed up to 3500 or 4000 trophies to give level 9s time to develop until they reach the giant matchmaking pool in Legendary Arena. There will be a new arena after Frozen Peak to fill this gap. This would help to fix win trading, long search times, unbalanced battles, and overall, make it so that in Legendary Arena anyone can be the best, without cheating. (As long as they have paid a couple grand on gems.) Matchmaking would be a huge open pool, but ranking would be based on the *NEW!* Legend Trophies. You get 10 of them for winning a match, with bonus trophies awarded for each crown and how many crowns you have, making the Legendary Arena more competitive and encouraging a more aggressive style of play. Here is a table of the Legend Trophies awarded for each final score. 0-0 = 5 1-0 = 20 2-0 = 30 3-0 = 40 (note: if the opponent disconnects for over 15 seconds, you only get 30 trophies.) 1-1 = 7 2-1 = 25 3-1 = 35 (note: if you opponent disconnects for over 15 seconds, you only get 25 trophies.) 2-2 = 10 3-2 = 30 (note: if your opponent disconnects for over 15 seconds, you only get 20 trophies.) 3-3 = 15 (It’s this much because getting 3-3 is quite a feat!) You lose the trophies the opponent gained in the case of a loss, like regular trophies. The current *old :(* Legend Trophies would be renamed Eternal Trophies, and simply make sure that the great Legendary pushes before this revamp would never be forgotten. Finally, competitive and quick-searching matches at the top. Tournaments: Tournaments were supposed to be “the solution to all of Clash Royale’s problems”. They would have given lower level players a fair way to compete, and given them loads of cards to boost the skilled ones to the top. Bracket-style, round-robin, Swiss-style, they would all have been fair, organized ways to compete, but instead we got something vastly different. What YouTuber Chief Pat described as a “glorified private server”, and at the top involves cheating, uncompetitiveness, and more win trading. The top 200 aren’t being any better at tournaments than they are in multiplayer. Chief Pat said it well; if Tournaments are supposed to save the game and everything, then why is it that they’re basically a closed version of multiplayer which has all these issues? This setup also allows for very little organization. Say you make a tournament and you want no Hog Riders. Then someone attacks with a Hog Rider. What do you do? He can’t get kicked out or anything. You have to let him win with the Hog Rider. The system as it is doesn’t allow for customizability. Sure you can add a few features, but a better way is to let the creator of the tournament decide how it’ll go. What we need to do is revamp tournaments. Any one of the styles above will allow for safe, planned matches. The leader and some co-leaders that he chooses may decide if each battle is valid, and create endless varieties of tournaments with banned cards, certain decks, and the like. This will make tournaments fair, customizable, and organized. If anyone still wants the current system, let them have it. The rest of can enjoy orderly, scheduled matches, even and fair to all. Legendaries: Is there anything more infamous than them? Rewarding gemmers with extremely advantageous cards? Well, that’s what they shouldn’t be. When the game first started, there were no Legendaries, and you could probably get all the cards in the game in a reasonable amount of time. Everyone had the same arsenal at their hands. Now fast-forward to now. An “elite” group of gemmers has the sole right of using Ice Wizards and Miners and Princesses, which are all so OP. The game is now highly disadvantageous to F2P players. But there is still a way, a way to Make Clash Royale Great Again! First, increase the drop rate. Everyone should have at least one of them by the time they get to Frozen Peak or Legendary Arena. They could choose which one fit best with their playstyle. But now, the IW, Miner, and Princess are super OP. To make them balanced again, we’ll need to not only nerf them but give them some competition. For example, the Goblin Barrel is a viable alternative to Miner. The Miner should have its deploy time increased back to 1 second, and maybe a small health decrease if the deploy time fix isn’t enough. The IW and Princess just don't have enough competition right now. New cards need to be added and old ones buffed to give them an alternative. Anyone can suggest card ideas — bring them to the Supercell Forums and Reddit! As for the buffs, I have two cards in mind. The Wizard and the Baby Dragon. They ought to become powerful splash options, but right now are anything but. The Wizard needs a cost decrease or a general buff in other stats like hit speed or damage. The Baby Dragon is super cute, but it isn’t enough to function as a splash unit or a tank. A general health, hit speed, and/or damage increase would help it a lot. There might be other cards that could be buffed to nerf the Legendaries, but buffing these would give the IW & Princess some real alternatives in the area damage department. Miscellaneous: (These issues are ones that are not big issues for me, heard as often, or as vast, but they still deserve lots of attention.) Grinding is not a thing. It should be. Add more Victory Gold and remove the limit, allowing players to grind in a flexible way while not allowing cards to be unlocked too fast such as by heavily decreasing chest timers. Achievements are STUPID right now. You join a clan and get 100 Gems. You donate 2,500 cards and get 10. WHAT ARE THEY THINKING? More achievements, and a LOT MORE GEMS. In CoC, you get 2,000 gems for Champion League. Here, you get 10 gems for Builder’s Workshop. This is a problem. Listen, $uper¢ell. Clans are boring. Clan on Clan duels would be EPICLY EPIC if they were implemented well. Balance changes are ignoring lower level players. Just look at the literal hell-hole that P.E.K.K.A.’s Playhouse is. Level 9s should benefit from the Legendary Arena change, but something needs to be done to help the newbs out of that place. I will address that later. To add some more incentive to upgrade and level up, you should now get one insta-open chest for leveling up, helping you against the higher level opponents you will face in Legendary Arena. It will be called a Rewards Chest, and the rewards will range from a Silver Chest at level 2 to a Super Magical Chest at level 13. The rewards are pretty small on the grand scale of things, but they offer a pretty nice incentive to spend gold, upgrade and donate. Conclusion: There are many more issues I would like to address, but these are the fixes I have currently. I hope they help make Clash Royale a fair and fun game for everyone. Thank you for reading through this, and see you in the Arena! -Banana Credits to Ash, Chief Pat, Galadon, and several other YouTubers for helping spark my awareness of these problems. Edit: Congrats on Supercell for fixing many of the issues I talked about — but look again! There are lots of issues that need to be ironed out in this game, so it can be finally be something everyone can enjoy without raging too much or breaking their phone. Massive thanks to all the people who commented on this blog. Thank you for your helpful comments and constructive criticism. See you in the Arena! Category:Blog posts